love_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peeta Mellark
Peeta Mellark is the male tribute from District 12 in the 74th Hunger Games. He is the bakers son, so he is one of the richer citizens. But still he is in love with Katniss Everdeen, a girl from the Seam... Biografy Early Life Peeta was born in the Bakery, District 12. As a young child he learnt to bake. At his first day at school, he fell in love with Katniss, after his father pointed out that her mother had run off with a coal miner. When he was 11 years old, he accidentally burnt some bread. His mother hit him and told him to feed it to the pigs. He then saw Katniss at the front steps, and gave her the bread. Hunger Games At sixteen years old, Peeta is reaped for the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss had already volunteerd, and he saw this as a small stroke of luck, because Katniss had noticed him. When his parents come to say goodbye, his mother tells him District 12 might have a Victor. He realises that she means Katniss. At the Private Sessions with the Gamemakers, he recieves an 8 for chucking weights around. At the interviews he declares his love for Katniss, who then pushes him, so that he bleeds. He enters the arena the next day, still with the injury Katniss gave him, and at the Cornucopia, he runs away and does not fight. Later he teams up with the Careers, and under the tree where Katniss sleeps, he kills the Distict 8 female. His fellow Careers do luckily not see Katniss, and they move back to camp. A few days later, Peeta and the Careers chase Katniss into a tree. Katniss drops the nest of tracker jackers on them. He gets stung, and comes back to tell Katniss she should run quickly. Cato then cuts him in the leg, and he gets ill. He survives for a couple of days, then it is announced that two tributes from the same District can both win, so Katniss looks for Peeta. She treats him, but Peeta does not have much time. Peeta begs Katniss not to go to the feast, but he is drugged by Katniss and she went anyway. Katniss got medicine for Peeta from the feast, and he starts to get a lot better. A few days later, he goes to hunt with Katniss, and finds Nightlock berries by the stream. Foxface follows him, and eats the berries. She dies, and Katniss tells Peeta that they are very poisonous. Two days later, Peeta and Katniss go to get water, but find the bed of the stream bone dry. They go to the lake, knowing the Gamemakers want them to go there. When Cato comes on the plain with the mutts following him, Peeta and Katniss also run. Katniss climbs the Cornucopia, but then realises that Peeta can't climb very quickly, so she helps him up. Peeta is taken in a headlock by Cato, and starts to turn blue when he marks an X on Cato's hand. Katniss shoots Cato, and he falls into the mutts. The next night, Peeta and Katniss share Peeta's coat, and the next morning Katniss shoots Cato Victims in the arena Family Peeta's family consists of him, his two unnamed brothers, his father, Mr. Mellark, and his mother, Mrs. Mellark. His father is described as a very nice man, making shure that the Everdeens would not starve, when Katniss went to the games. Peeta's mum was not so nice though, as she was known to hit Peeta over burnt bread. Very little is known about the brothers, except that one brother was too old for the reaping, and his other brother was 1 or 2 years older than Peeta. It is assumed that his brothers don't feel much for him, as his older brother didn't volunteer for him. After the bombing of District 12, sadly none of Peeta's family members made it out of the district. Physical Description Peeta is described as having "ashy blonde hair that falls in waves over his forehead," blue eyes, pale skin, and a stocky build, while being of medium height. He is strong, from many years of work in the bakery, and is described as handsome by Haymitch and Caesar Flickerman. In the book, he recieves a cut in the leg from Cato, and his lower leg has to be amputated. He does not have much control over his artificial leg, as is revealed in Catching Fire. In the movie this does not happen.